Gizoogle Lore: Domino Effect 1/2
Gizoogle Lore: Domino Effect 1/2 "Holy shit. Where are we?" "Khe Sanh." "Uh, how do you pronounce that? Also where is it exactly?" "You pronounce it Khe Sanh. Also, it is located in South Vietnam." Trex says to the gang as he stands still and looks at their surroundings. They appear to be indoors. The floor is just dirt and bare ground. The walls are made up of what appears to be not very suitable wood planks, being roofed by straw. The medium sized room has no door to the outside, just a doorway. The room consists of multiple crates and wooden boxes stacked near and on top of each other and overall looks very unsanitary. Loud footsteps can be heard from outside. "Get behind those crates and hide." Trex calmly tells the other four members, gesturing towards a set of wooden crates in the corner of the hut. Trusting his judgement, they all rush behind the crates and hide, even Rose. Trex stands still for a moment, then a large flash of green light engulfs him for a second as he suddenly disappears. Rose tries to find a way to see what's going on. She peeks over the crates slightly and sees an Asian man wearing a dark black shirt and pants. There are straps around his arms that hold small brown satchels onto his chest. He holds onto his large brim straw hat with his right arm as he bends over to lay the AK-47 in his left arm on a creaking crate. He reaches for a crowbar leaning against the wall. Suddenly, out of thin air, a ghastly creature appears. The upper body was shaped somewhat humanly. An oval like head attached to an upper torso with broad shoulders and thin arms. At the end of those arms stuck four long, sharp, claw-like fingers on each hand. The lower body consisted of a ghost like tail, showing no visible sign of anything to make it stand up right. The floating creature was a light grey color, with extremely thick, black, vein-like lines running throughout it's body, some connecting to the circular Omnitrix in the center of it's chest. It's one eye is focused on the back of the soldier's head as he reaches down. It rushes towards him quickly without a moment of hesitation, and quickly vanishes as it makes contact with the man's body. The man shivers with a deep breath as he stands up straight. He slowly walks behind another set of crates, picking up his weapon on the way, and lays down on his back, gun on his lap. He reaches for a knife in one of the satchels on his chest, puts it up to his neck, and- part of the Lore was cut due to negative response from several viewers who demanded a rewrite-Exhausted sits behind the crates groggily as he attempts to regain his composure and distract himself from the awful taste in his mouth to make sure it didn't come back. Rainho guides Morty over to the doorway, with her hand still over his eyes. Trex, within a matter of seconds, flashes a green light then transforms into an undistinguishable blue creature as he rushes towards the door and drags Rainho and Morty back to the crates, a blue blur in high speed. He transforms back with another green flash and starts explaining their situation. "I may have miscalculated." Trex calmly tells the cramped group. "You? The great Trex? Miscalculate? Now that's some honky" Exhausted tries to dramatically say as he wipes a stray noodle from the corner of his mouth. "We are in the correct time, but the source of the time errors is not here. It is in the American camp." Trex continues. "This," Trex points to the lying corpse of a man covered in sauce "is the Vietcong." "Well, how far is that?" Rose asks, slightly peeved at the calmness of Trex. "According to Google maps, 3 hours walking; 20 minutes by car." Trex says as he stares at his phone. Everyone besides Trex turns to Morty. "Morty. You. Have to. Turn. Into. A car." Rainho slowly tells Morty. Morty stands awkwardly as the whole gang, including Trex, stares on. He begins to sweat as he groans in a raspy voice "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Rainho looks shocked and emotionless for a moment before she grips Morty by the shirt with pure anger in her face. Her eyes begin to glow red as her fingers start burning his yellow shirt and she mutters in a deep low voice "You're. Not. Morty." Morty pulls back quickly, dark holes piercing his shirt where Rainho clung onto. He hits his head on the wall behind him as Rose grips onto his hair and pulls back. The entirety of Morty's face is ripped off to reveal a lanky blonde boy with yellow tinted glasses and a chipped pair of teeth. Rainho stands up, haphazardly knocking crates everywhere. Her hands begin glowing with a hint of flames as she begins shouting loudly in that deep ominous voice, "...WHERE. IS. MORTY?!" Randy takes a step back as foreign shouting is heard from outside. "He's safe, I-I p-promise! B-back on the Island! I swear!" he shakily says, slowly backing up into Rose then quickly turning around to see her disgruntled face and equally disgruntled green hair. Men bearing the same uniform as the sleeping man behind the crates rush into the hut with guns. They shout in a language unknown to most of the gang, as they point their guns towards them to intimidate them. "The Island...? THE SAME ONE THAT'S BEING DESTROYED AT THIS VERY MOMENT?!" Rainho practically shouts in the petrified boy's face, her voice progressively getting more low and terror inducing. "It technically will not be destroyed until 47 years from now." Trex says without a hint of fear or concern over the demonic cyclops ready to kill or the shouting Vietnamese men with guns ready to kill. One of those very men accidentally shoot a single shot into the ground and catches everyone's attention besides Rainho. They all are quiet for a moment as Rainho slowly rotates her head 90 degrees exactly to her right to face the group of soldiers. She begins shaking violently as she shouts undecipherable jumbles of syllables and sounds. She rapidly turns her whole body, causing her large chest to quickly jiggle and Exhausted to be caught in a trance of pure love or horniness or both, and she brings up both of her now bright red hands. Within seconds, before Exhausted could even take his eyes off of her breasts, Rainho shoots a large trail of fire and flames at the helpless Vietnamese men. By the time she stopped, there remained nothing of them but their boots and charred and disfigured black weapons on the ground, the familiar smell of burnt flesh very evident. Randy cries and shrieks in horror as he mumbles and stutters, "I j-j-just want-t-ted your a-autog-graph..." waiting for his doom. More commotion is heard outside as Trex states, "You probably shouldn't have done that considering we are in a wooden structure." The wooden hut becomes alit and smoke starts making visibility very difficult as everyone makes a break for the door except for Trex and Rainho who stand still. Rainho out of sadness and contempt and Trex out of boredom. As flames engulf the two, the the human portion of the group Randy run out of the burning building. As they exit coughing, they are quickly surrounded by more Asian men with AK rifles and anger in their faces. Out of the flames and smoke behind the three, a firey figure flies out. The shape of a man except with larger hands and only two toes with the addition of one back toe on his feet. His entire body consists of dark red rocks with yellow magma in between, all covered in flames. Exhausted takes a step forward and his black covered hands transmorph into absurdly large cricket bats. The large group of shouting soldiers quiet down as they stand in awe as another figure comes out of the wreckage. A large, tall, horned devilish figure. Her one eye almost as large as her big bosoms. She walks slowly towards the crowd as she is also engulfed in flames that seem to follow her. Her monstrous and angered face showing no signs of mercy. Everyone stands still for a while, the only sounds heard being the crackling of flames eating up the wooden and straw hut. Suddenly one of the racist slur men drops his weapon to the ground quickly and bows down on his knees. The rest of the men follow suit. Exhausted calms down and his smoking and smoking body settles down and turns the cricket bats back into all too familiar hands. Rose tries to shove Randy off of her as he grips onto her leg like a dog that just pissed himself. Because he pissed himself. The gang just stands there (minus the hovering Trex) as Rainho stops burning and falls to the ground out of exhaustion. She lays unconscious as Exhausted notices it. One singular conveniently placed helicopter fit for 6. Category:Lore